Of hearts and broken bones
by Anasenko
Summary: (Suruga K.) X (Rouka N.) [AU] Read to find out how Rouka managed to fix her legs and find a lover. Rated M for futureproof.


How did it end up like this? Why perhaps or maybe how? All kinds of questions would be forming in your head, if you just saw me sleeping in bed with Rouka's arms curled around me like that. Well, I plan to answer all of those but everything comes in due time. So, lets start at the beginning, as all stories do. No actually we did already start at the end. Drat! Now how do we go about fixing this? Hmm, let's see.

A/N: Greetings and welcome to my FF about Suruga and Rouka. I may threw some side characters along the way but those two will hold main roles. I could mention that this is my first fic that saw the screen of computers other than mine but, I won't. And the reason for that is I want to have you guys as harsh with reviewing this as much as you possibly could be while still being constructive. I really want to get better and feedback is the best way to see what I'm doing wrong. This is getting rather long for my taste even in my first... ups forgot we aren't mentioning that. Without further ado though. Enjoy. :End of A/N

It was the start of summer and Kanbaru Suruga was happy that she was ending her first grade at Naoetsu high school. And as it was getting warmer the school lessened its workload for students so that they could enjoy more club activities or casually go outside for a walk. Thus it was the best time of school year for Kanbaru as she had more opportunities to play with her basketball team. Lately though, it was boring. She was good at basketball, really good. And that was the problem, there was no competition at all. Naoetsu high school entered a golden age. It was at its prime. That was bad for Kanbaru. No competition meant a lot of profit with no improvement. You don't need a business degree to realise that.

Finally that fated day came. She met her first competitor in a long time. Numachi was a wall made of titanium. Impenetrable wall. In other words, she wasn't able to get through her defence at all. It was a good match, even if either side didn't win. The two Kanbaru Suruga and Numachi Rouka waited for the hall to clear out after the end of the match.

Numachi spoke first. "One on one game?" She wished to see who would win if perhaps only two of them playing regardless the fact that basketball is a team game. In other words, she wanted to see whose skill is better. "You try to strike a point while I'll defend. If I successfully intercept the ball I win." Stated Rouka.

Kanbaru nodded. She was a little nervous as this was her first one on one game played seriously. But she threw that concern behind in psychical preparation for the game. She had the ball and needed to think fast. She decided. Throwing the ball into her opponents hands she surprised her following with taking the ball back and jumping high in the air with intention of dunking. In which she succeeded.

Both started to laugh as they fell to the floor exhausted. "Let's make that a tie." Kanbaru said after having a moment to breathe. "Yeah well, good game anyways, the one before and now." They looked at each other, both catching the glint of interest in the others eye. With the same goal they parted ways. To reunite again and get to know each other better. Alas it was not to happen until way later. They never got to play against each other, but always attended the others matches. Seemingly rivals to fans, friends to each other. That was their relationship. Up to that day. Even though seemingly fans liked Suruga more than Rouka as Numachi would get called all kinds of names such as Poisonous Marsh. /Note: Marsh pronounces "Numachi" in Japanese./

Numachi injured her leg pretty bad. That was the first news she received after waking up in a hospital. She pondered if perhaps she could've dodged instead of running. No. That was the conclusion. It was quiet in the hospital. She was glad they placed her in a room with only one other patient which thankfully was asleep or unusually silent.

On the second day Numachi was already bored out of her wits. So much so that she sat and forcefully pushed the curtain on her left that separated her and the other patient away. What she wasn't expecting to see, was Kanbaru Suruga to be lying there with a left arm in a cast. She kept on looking at her sleeping form with soft eyes. Her short dark blue hair perfectly framed her face. Kanbaru looked like an angel. Numachi saw her start to stir and quickly showed the curtain back in its place embarrassed.

It was too late though and Kanbaru saw just who she was sharing the room with. She could recognise the unkempt hair with the two 'devil' horns anywhere. With a smirk she also sat and pulled it back. "Why are you trying to hide Numachi? I will always run to find you." She observed as her roommate's cheeks went red. "Ooh were you checking out my body while I was asleep you pervert?" She cooed.

"N-no." Oh how she despised teasing but she simply couldn't hate Kanbaru for it. "Baka! Stop teasing!" Her hands waving in the air, cheeks looking like big tomatoes by this point.

Kanbaru laughed. Of course she meant it all in good fun. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She snickered a few times afterwards still enjoying the pitiful state her friend was in. Waving her hand in dismissal she put on an serious expression. "Seriously now, you can call me by my first name we're friends." She smiled a genuine smile.

"It's only fair for you to do the same then, Suruga." Rouka retorted with a smile of her own which didn't last long as she turned her attention back to Suruga's arm. "So, what happened?"

Kanbaru's own expression went sour. "Dunking, I lost balance and fell on my arm." She shot a questioning glance back at Numachi's leg but recieved a head shake as a response. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. That was fine, she will respect her dear friends boundaries.

"They will let me know sometime today hows it looking." Rouka said with even a deeper frown. She really wanted to continue her career as basketball player and news of her leg could possibly devastate her. She had no choice but wait for the news. The waiting drained all strength from her. She sighed and fell back into bed.

It was around evening that the door to their shared room opened. A doctor clad in white appeared in them carrying a clipboard in his hand. A grim expression written all over his elderly face, his white short hair matched his white stubble. "Bad news Numachi-san." He made a dramatic pause taking a deep breath. "I'll be straightforward here and say that you may never be able to run properly ever again."

That was it. That was the last nail needed for her coffin. She couldn't hear anything else. No, wrong, she didn't want to hear anything else. The doctor went on babbling about details of her injury but all fell on deaf ears. She's fallen into a sea of despair. Feeling like drowning Rouka lost both the will to go forward and to stay still. In other words, will to live and will to stay alive in this godforsaken world. "C-can I get scissors and a bowl. I want to cut my hair a bit." Numachi said with a teared up face.

It tugged on heartstrings of the elder doctor and he couldn't but grant her wish. Suruga heard all of it and didn't want to believe her ears. It was really grim news but was it worth dying for? No, of course not! "Don't do this Rouka." She tried to take her hand.

Rouka glared at her so called friend. "Don't even try to pity me! You know nothing!" She swatted the hand away and pulled the curtain between them back in its place. Of course she didn't want the scissors to cut her hair. Kanbaru was too smart for her own good and Numachi didn't want her to see how pathetic she was.

And so Kanbaru waited at night until she heard rustling. She went out of bed and stealthily creeped around the curtain separating them. She saw Rouka's trembling hand tightly holding the scissor blade above her vein. She slowly came up to Rouka, silently glad for the shadows in the room. She softly placed her hand over the vein. "If you do this I'm going down with you." She smiled, tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Rouka looked up to see Suruga's teared up face. Yes, she looked definitely like an angel in the moonlight filtered through the windows blinds. She felt selfish, for having the angel to herself, perhaps even undeserving of such purity. How could she, the devil, with a suicide wish be one with an angel. "I-I can't do this." Tears started to roll down Numachi's cheeks.

Kanbaru placed the scissors on a bedside table and joined Rouka in bed on her uninjured leg's side. She cupped her cheek with an uninjured hand. "Don't worry. I've got this and I'll fix it for you." She closed the distance in a passionate kiss in which Rouka melted. They stole first kiss of the other. It ended with a trail of saliva in between them after exploring their mouths for a bit.

"I see, at least our interest is mutual. Don't push me away. Please, it breaks my heart." Suruga whispered. "Why wouldn't it be? But this is hard. I don't know if I can last that long. I'm drowning in emotions. You may have only one day." Deep depression spoke from the bottom of Rouka's heart and new tears started to form on her face.

Kanbaru kissed Rouka's tears away and decided to act immediately. "Alright. One day it is and I promise I'll save you, no matter what." She stole one last kiss on Rouka's head and vanished in a pile of dust. She was running through the corridors as she took out her phone to call her only friend that could possibly help, Araragi-kun. He didn't answer the phone but sent a message to meet him at the /mountain shrine/.

She ran as fast as she could but made it in sometime after lunch time. Sun flaring bright high in the sky didn't help her at all. She was all sweaty and exhausted by the point of reaching the top. It was all worth it though, for her.

Araragi was already waiting there, sitting on top of the offering box. He wore a plain dark shirt with beige shorts. "Oi!" He waved. "It seems more grave than it looked. Did something happen?" He asked concerned.

Kanbaru stopped dead in her tracks a few steps before him. Araragi looked more pale than normal. "Did something happen to you?" He raised his eyebrow. Then looked at his skin on his hands.

"Ah I see, I'm a vampire now but that's a story for another day. What do you need Kanbaru?" He said with a warm smile.

"H-help. M-my friend at hospital. I need help fixing her leg." She answered with stricken face. "Fast, we won't make it back in time." She ran to him and started to pull at his shirt.

"Whoa whoa wait." He stopped her. "Hmm, I could help, but that will make her see and encounter aberrations. And not just a few. I could try to heal her with my own blood but that could result in vampiric traits. Of course, those will vanish in time if she doesn't drink any blood." He looked her up and down.

She mulled over his proposal. She will need to be there for her. Their path will be much more dangerous from now on. But, that's fine. She nodded. "I will do anything for her, including protection during that time. Let's do this."

Araragi saw her determined glint in the eye. "Ooh I take it she's your special someone. Have you kissed already?" He smirked. He possibly couldn't pass up a chance to tease her like this.

"Baka!" Red as a tomato she stomped on his foot. "There is no tine for this. B-besides w-w-we already k-kissed..." She murmured the last part but his vampiric senses heard everything.

"Alright hop on my back then. If we would run there both you would exhaust yourself much sooner due to your run here and we would have to make stops along the way. Like this we should arrive around the evening." He ordered her and she nodded. Being perfectly aware of her current condition.

Unexpected work on the road has made them late. It was near twelve in the night when they bursted through doors to the hospital. Kanbaru tried to remember the number of her room but to no avail. They had only a few minutes left now. After wandering through the hospital for a bit she suddenly remembered and shot off to the right direction.

Upon kicking open the door though she saw the room empty. "Kuso! They must've moved her!" She fumed.

"Now now, language lady." Araragi reprimanded her. "Let's see." He heightened his senses and sniffed around. "There!" He pointed. "Down the corridor last door to the right. I smell blood!"

Kanbaru's heart dropped into her stomach. No... no, no, No. She bolted down the hall. NO! This can't be happening! Just when I found you. You can't leave me! Her mind a big storm of denial, her form trembling.

Even Araragi had trouble matching her pace. As they entered the room it was exactly as he feared. Looking like a bloodbath. The girl still alive in her bed choking on her own blood and tears. Kanbaru immediately stormed to her side and embraced her not caring for the blood dirtying her clothes. "Why? Why have you done this to yourself?" She asked, eyes bloodshot open. They were two big brown factories mass producing tears.

With the last ounces of strength Rouka opened her eyes and... smiled. "Y-you came back." Kanbaru in turn strengthened her hug.

"Of course idiot I love you! I wasn't sure but now that I see you dying here it clicked. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." Kanbaru hung her head down.

Rouka just looked back at her with deer in the headlights expression. "I-I-I didn't know." She managed to rasp out.

"Move, Kanbaru. It is still not too late." He pushed Suruga gently out of the way. 'This will get ugly." He warned before forcefully pushing his hand inside his chest. "Now where was it? Ah here." Searching fir a bit he's found his heart and started to squeeze more blood than it already was pouring down on Rouka. In the end almost the whole floor was stained in blood.

Numachi started screaming. "Close and lock the door!" Araragi barked over the screams. "I healed only once a person with my blood but that was minor wound compared to this. She lost almost all of her blood." He stopped squeezing and retracted his hand. The wound instantly healing.

The cries of pain still continued until she could cry no more with her gradually more dry throat.

Someone was raping at the door. "Open the door! We heard screams." Same elderly voice could be heard behind the door. "No problem doc! We've got this." Kanbaru tried to assure him without success.

"Who is in there?" He never got an answer as the inside of the room went silent. He tried to open it again with no merit. "Well I'll have to go for some tools then." He sighed and ran off to the storage room.

Suruga peeked through the keyhole but didn't see anyone. She then opened the door to check. "The coast is clear Araragi-kun."

He nodded. "Alright help me wheel her to the empty room you resided in before." Thank God the bed has wheels he thought.

When they arrived Kanbaru locked the door. "Do you think they'll check here Arargi-kun?"

"Nah they'll probably be cleaning the mess we made first. Look she's coming to her senses." He pointed to the girl on a stretcher. Suruga immediately rushed to her lovers side.

Rouka drew her first few breaths as a vampire. The sweet smell of blood filling her nostrils. "I'm hungry." She tiredly said.

Kanbaru tightly enveloped her in hug almost to a point of breaking bones. "I was worried sick you baka!" Rouka didn't answer, she only patted Kanbaru on the head.

"Now I'm really hungry though." Suruga nodded. "I'll go get you some food then." She turned to the door but Araragi placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her on the way.

"That won't help." He said. "May I go for the snack?" Kanbaru widened her eyes. Now she realised what he meant by that.

"No need. You've done enough Araragi-kun. Also you've changed. We need to have a talk someday." She looked up to his blue eyes. True now they had a tint of red in them and a slight glimmer of bestiality.

He smiled down at her. "Sure, talk sounds nice." He then went to the window and opened it. After jumping on the windowsill he gave both of them farewell, a last wave before vanishing into the night.

Kanbaru then closed it after him and went to lie next to Numachi on the bed. No, precisely she entwined both their hands and straddled Rouka. "You don't have a family huh?" The new vampire's eyes widened. "H-how...?" Suruga smiled and silenced her with a kiss. "Shhh it's pretty obvious. Would you care to live with me then?" She proposed with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Rouka mulled it over. Right now she actually stayed at an apartment. Fortunate for her skills she could afford living like that, alone. That didn't make it good though. She smiled back at Kanbaru. She would never hesitate to say. "Of course."

Suruga was glad. "Do you know what Araragi did to you?" Rouka shook her head. She didn't. "In order to save you he had to change you into a vampire. It would be temporary if you didn't try to kill yourself. As of right now he revived you with your leg still broken. That will change however as soon as you have a snack. You could say that you are tied to Araragi by your blood but are not his minion as he didn't suck your blood."

Rouka was expecting something with Araragi being there but not this major. Even done without her consent. Million questions racing through her head. One stood out the most. "I'm immortal as a pure bred right? What about you?"

Suruga smiled a soft smile. "I'm your snack for today's night." She bent and offered her neck to Rouka whispering into her ear. "Make me yours and let's live an eternal life."

"Tch. Pervert." Numachi snickered. "If that's your wish." She bit into Kanbaru's neck with gusto. Halfway trough her leg mended. Bone snapping back into place pierced the silence of the room aside from occasional slurping sounds made by Rouka. She bit down even harder at the pain and Kanbaru's hold on her hands tightened. Before she knew it she almost sucked her lover dry. She moved away a bit to lick the wound, those two tooth bites will never heal. Oh well she'll just have to wear scars. Suruga was white all over but should be fine by the morning.

Or so the quiet voice in her head said. She felt she could trust it. She cuddled with her new minion and lover in bed and finally went to peaceful sleep after long, long time.

A/N: Alright folks that's it. Let me know what you think in the comments below and if you would like to read a few follow up chapters.

I already have plans with continuing this story but I'd like some input here.

Also let me know of you want to know what happened with Araragi sooner than the continuation of this story because I'm currently at a loss of ideas for this one.

I just might do my little alternate universe from all of this.

I feel like we're getting a tad long here so with this sentence I shall say see you in the next story! :End of A/N

\--


End file.
